1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Bluetooth audio communication mechanism, and more particularly to a controller of a wireless Bluetooth device, corresponding method, and such Bluetooth device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, for a conventional Bluetooth communication, there is a great probability that a primary/master device successfully receives and decodes a Bluetooth packet but a secondary/slave device fails in a first time slot while the secondary/slave device successfully receives and decodes the retransmitted Bluetooth packet but the primary/master device fails in a second time slot later than the first time slot. This causes the larger number of Bluetooth packet retransmission. The retransmission probability becomes higher especially when the primary device (or secondary device) is farther away from an audio gateway in a strong interfering environment and/or the wireless communication signal between the primary and secondary devices is partly blocked by an object such as a user's head when the primary and secondary devices are earphones or headsets.